Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 1
by KogesKoges
Summary: Long before the time of Skywalker Revan lived his life, but before his passing he left behind a Factory. This factory is of the upmost legend, said to house an army of HK droids capable of enslaving the entire galaxy. Why or How Revan created it is a mystery to all, however no one has ever been able to find it. Until now join Narek Pride as he begins his journey


Narek looked up at the sky, it's clear blue texture was blurred like the rest of Mandalore, this planet was all but peaceful as the battle consumed the space, sky, land, and sea, several CIS (Confederate Independent System) and Galactic Republic fighters sped past the surrounding air space while shooting at each other, their fury to kill each other was a microcosm of the entire battle's complete inhalation, a battle that Mandalore needed something to bring it back to its warrior instinct. This battle had destroyed much of Keldabe, the Capital city of the planet Mandalore. The defense in the city had grown pitiful under the direction of these New Mandalorian ways. The now peaceful Mandalore was concerned with abolishing Mandalore's history of violence and 'restore' the torn planet in a unity for the Republic, an idiotic attempt because history would never forget the zeal and legacy of the 'True Mandalorians'. Narek was a true Mandalorian unlike the politically happy 'peaceful' Mandalorians that now tried to defend their city. The Clone Wars, which was a full scale galactic war, had now been going for a few months, these battles consumed the entire Galaxy from Coruscant to Taris, and these battles were fought by the clone troopers of Kamino for the Republic and the Separatist droids of the Confederacy. Narek had respected the clones since their creation, because of their father; Jango Fett was a capable warrior, one that kept the image of Mandalorians alive. These Clone troopers were led by the Jedi of the Jedi Council, which were special beings that could manipulate objects with telekinesis powers, these Jedi could cut down practically anything with their lightsabers, which were small batons that could project a small frozen laser beam capable of cutting through the strongest steels with ease. Their long enemies the Sith, which were basically Dark Jedi, had control of the Droid armies, the current leader was a man by the name of Count Dooku, who used deception and tactics to outgun and outmaneuver the Jedi in almost every way. Narek didn't care though; he was a part of the Deathwatch which hated the Jedi. The Deathwatch or 'True Mandalorians' were revolutionists bent on taking over Mandalore (the home of the Mandalorians) and restoring it to its former warrior glory, something to which Narek wanted, however the Deathwatch had become corrupt in their ranks, making them transform into thugs bent on domination for themselves. It sickened Narek to the point of quitting the Deathwatch, something that would likely get him killed. Narek didn't care though he was twenty years old and an experienced fighter. His armor was a darker shade of red that was almost maroon, the plates were weathered making him look battle worn, his undercoat beneath his armor was a shade of black, and unlike most Mandalorians he did not wear the common jetpack. He wielded two gauntlets that both had twin laser cannons on them that shot yellow experimental shield penetrating mass drivers, these gauntlets also shot flame, acid, wrist rockets, and various forms of darts. He was by far the most equipped and qualified individual for the Deathwatch and they wouldn't enjoy his departure.

Narek Pride was a native to Mandalore with his two loving parents; his father taught him the greatest set of fighting skills with his mother's care to keep him healthy. Though where he was now, with a terrorist organization, would sadden his parents. He couldn't return to them, not without making a name for himself. As such Narek wanted to go amongst the stars and become a great image of history. The starting point however was getting off the destroyed planet of Mandalore.

The city was a large metallic monster with several droids and clone troopers fighting inside it, these miniature battles combined to show the overall chaos of the situation. Chaos meant confusion which led to Narek's advantage. For his plans the Mandalorian needed a large Capital Ship, and there was an experimental Keldabe Capital ship in the Spaceport near the Mandalore palace, this palace now was overrun by CIS droids which varied from small skeletal tan battle droids to massive steel super battle droids. The young man was not far from the palace; he had left a Deathwatch patrol and made his way toward the palace a few minutes ago. Narek sped toward a nearby building and looked around the corner, several droids were beating back the clone troopers trying to free the palace and the men pin down in the ship yards behind the structure. The clone trooper's white armor blended in nicely with the metal structure of the city, but their armor was tainted with their blood as several explosions blew the forces back. The droids were dug in, and had barricades set up making it difficult for the clones to advance. Narek seized the opportunity to take advantage of the confused clones and dashed around the corner letting several large missiles fly from his wrists. The result was destroyed front lines of battle droids. The remaining droids turned their focus to Narek and were cut down by the clone troopers. As the men looked at Narek he ran forward yelling "charge!" The troopers cheered as they followed their unknown ally into the palace. The Mandalore palace wasn't very large; it was a series of long hallways that led to other areas of the royal palace gardens. While Narek ran toward the main halls there were a few droids in his way, the droids in front of him fell to his barrage of mass drivers shot from his gauntlets, these yellows shots impacted so hard that the metal plating of the droids blew open with hot metal shards flying into their allies, this force combined with the clone's blue blaster fire made the droids retreat to the main hallway. As Narek blew the door open several clones fell around him as three droidekas opened their shields and began to fire at them. Droidekas were crab like monstrosities that lay waste to most infantry with their twin blasters that incased their hands, these deadly machines were protected by a blue shield bent on keeping the droid safe from small arms fire; if it had not been for Narek these clone troopers would have been slaughtered. The Mandalorian's mass drivers easily punctured the shields of the droids and made them crumble into molten ash as their killer jumped over them. Narek looked back at the clones and yelled "Follow me to Victory!" The clones who weren't dead immediately charged after him rallying to his side.

Narek certainly had no influence or command over them, but in a sentient being's mind confusion was the main tool a leader used to rally support, you give them something to follow and do it with confidence, in battlefields this art was even easier to use making the clones not question Narek even though his armor slightly resembled the Deathwatch, he was fighting the droids and that's all they cared about. As Narek and his clones busted out the back doors of the palace they looked at the loading docks of the spaceport, in view was the Keldabe- class Capital Battleship. As Narek sped toward it many clone troopers yelled out to him.

"What are you doing the troopers are pinned down this way?!" yield one clone as many others stopped. Narek turned around extremely fast and saluted with two fingers. His red plated armor was dully light as he turned.

"You have your fight and I have mine it was a pleasure working with you soldiers," assured Narek as he turned to his prize. His Capital ship was completely covered in battle droids which came out of the ramp that connected to the dock.

The royal palace was actually suspended in the air, this technology was common on Mandalore, many buildings were suspended off the ground, some sideways, and some upside down, some straight up, these combinations combined to make cube-like cities that were growing fairly popular on Mandalore. The palace however was at the center of the cube and hovering off the ground, this lead to the star ships being docked in a port with ramps similar to how sea ships dock at a port on land.

As the droids emerged from the ramp they yelled "blast him!" and began barraging Narek's position with blaster fire, in all there were about fifty droids coming from the ramp, many common battle droids, some super battle droids, and one dwarf spider droid. The dwarf spider droid was a small four legged spider that was a nightmare to infantry; it had a large laser payload which exploded on impact with any object. This created a problem as the crates Narek was hiding behind were beginning to explode. There was one serious flaw in the dwarf spider droid; its powerful payload made it a walking bomb if destroyed. Before the warrior ran out of cover he turned and shot his last missile rocket at the spider droid. The resulting explosion took many of the CIS droids with it and the ramp that connected to the ship. The dock Narek was on also fell to pieces from the blast causing the Mandalorian to fall, without hesitation Narek shot up a grappling hook and connected with the Capital ship, as he pulled himself up with the cable he looked back to see the clone troopers. They were busy fighting several super battle droids along with their now unpinned allies. Narek smiled as he came into the docking back of the Capital ship, there weren't many droids waiting for him in this square room, naturally he shot them all down with ease. As they fell the Mandalorian looked around, there were several unmanned ships in the bay with two doors on the North side, Narek slowly walked through them to find a large square room with doors on all sides and an access computer in the middle surrounded by small desks, this was one of the many turret systems on the ship which could be manually controlled by the desks around the computer, or be automated by the access computer in the middle of the room. Narek walked up and began to access the database, it was linked to the entire ship letting an expert technician access the ship, as he sliced the computer he had the vehicle scanned, there were two squads of droids still on the behemoth, something Narek would finish after he took control of the bridge. The warrior easily took over the ship's engine cores and piloted the metal machine to fly out into space. Narek pulled out a data-pad and began to download the ship's blueprints into his database, he saw that it was more than ten hallways until he reached the bridge, this ship was massive, and would need a full scale crew to run it for long missions.

While the ship was flying the rumbles of outside battle made the space boat shake, he patted the side of the hull as if to comfort it as he moved on toward the bridge. As he came into the first hallway he noticed the pattern Mandalorian design, the walls were a series of tilted edges that helped absorb the impact of energy projected by weapons. This design was mastered by the warrior planet of Mandalore back when it was fearsome; it was an ingenious design to create better armor without increasing the thickness and overall mass of the ships.

The fifth hall however housed several battle droids, these droids immediately shot at the intruder without mercy. Narek scuffed as he ducked under the laser fire and destroyed the droids with his mass drivers. As he turned the corner to the sixth hall though a super battle droid swung its massive arm toward his head. Narek immediately fell over trying to dodge the swing, he ended up on his back with Super droid looking down on him, and with its twin blasters aimed inches away from his visor but before the final blow struck Narek swiped the weapon out of his face, while thrusting his boot into the steel plated chest of the battle droid. After the droid fell over Narek leapt back to his feet, and with one quick blow he plunged his fist into the droid's core and tore out the circuits, the droid sparked, and then combusted as the Mandalorian kept his onslaught to the bridge. The Mandalorian then sprinted through the remaining halls until he entered the bridge. Inside were three battle droids and one magna body guard. These Magna Body guards were the apex of CIS design, they were created to combat Jedi in close quarter tactics, and they used electrically powered staff which resisted blaster fire and lightsaber energy. They wore rags on their heads with long capes, and had beady red eyes, and steel colored lanky bodies. Before this droids reacted Narek shot the three other droids down before combating the Magna body guard. Surprisingly the droid didn't put up much of a fight, seeing as Narek grabbed the staff the Magna guard used and sprayed acid on the droid, the liquid melted the inner circuits and crippled the droid making it sparkle, spark, and implode on itself as Narek walked past it. He looked out through the windows on the bridge to see the ongoing battle. To his surprise many Republic ships began to intercept him, he saw that many ships were hailing him on the com channels, but he ignored it, and calculated the jumped to light speed on a nearby computer. Light speed was the greatest form of travel in the galaxy; its use was in every starship and could instantly put you from one side of the galaxy to the next in a few minutes. Before the ships could intercept him, Narek shot off into hyperspace and was gone from Mandalore before anyone knew that the ship had been stolen. As Narek looked out the windows of the bridge the blue vortex known as hyperspace swirled around the ship with great elegancy. The blue and white vortex was created by a blur of stars that were now being traveled past at high speeds. Narek sighed as he rolled his neck; he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlets and turned around to finish the droids on his ship, before he left the bridge though a small blue figure appeared on his new bridge. It was a motherboard droid on the ship that was projecting itself in a recognizable image, these computers were used in several ships across the galaxy, many of them were plainly called computer but this one was different. It appeared as a small box and began to speak.

"You have relieved control of this ship back to me thank you good sir," said the box "I am motherboard 9867-98456677 at your service, are you the captain of this vessel?"

"Yes I just took this ship from the space yards on Mandalore, this is now my property."

"Oh my! You just stole this ship from my makers!" exclaimed the droid, his voice was automated like all other droids but the theme in his voice was like a butler for a wealthy individual. "You must bring me back to my creators at once or you will be killed for treason!"

"Not a chance, the CIS took it from your masters, and I took it from the CIS." As Narek said this the ship existed hyperspace above a planet called Tatooine, and began to turn as the droid continued.

"I have control of this ship and protocol dictates that I must now return to my masters!" As the ship turned Narek frantically dashed toward the controls that the motherboard. As he sliced through the droid's firewall the ship stopped moving. Narek sighed and continued the hyperspace jump toward Bespin; he stood straight and looked at the projected hologram.

"This is my ship, I am the captain, and you have no say in what proceeds here anymore," announced Narek with much anger in his voice. He then began to access the motherboard's internal systems.

"Error! Error! You are not allowed in this access point, my systems are very delicate and require….." The droid shut down and the image disappeared as Narek corrupted the files inside the droid. He sighed and reconstructed the droid's loyalty, treatment, and responsibility, this process took a few minutes and he heard the clank of battle droids marching in the background. He then woke the motherboard, as it turned on the droid's butler voice was more refined and cooperative.

"Defense systems activated, turret systems online," announced the motherboard as several laser shots were heard in the background, and the droids were gone. "All intruders are now destroyed, welcome new master Narek Pride, I am happy to see that you were able to stop me from turning this ship around, might I offer any assistance on your travel to Bespin?"

"I want to know about your systems, your computer interworking is more complex than usual motherboards."

"That is because I was programed to become a free roaming system, however my initial binary systems were unable to be completed when the droids attacked, I would have been able to jump into their hardware and shut them down."

"Wait so you can jump from any form of processor, anything from terminals to droid minds?"

"Yes, I am a new breed of motherboards, however I am not complete yet and the only one of my kind that hasn't been terminated by the CIS."

"What do you mean terminated?"

"There is a virus program that can override my systems and destroy my circuits, however the former masters of this ship were trying to create a security system inside of me to keep this virus out, that is why the droids attack this ship and the palace, they wanted my program."

"So I'm guessing that makes you a high priority to find in the Republic?"

"Very much so, they will be displeased to find that I have been taken."

"Great," announced Narek falling back into the chair behind him, these computer terminals had chairs in front of them that were bolted to the floor. "I wasn't anticipating you being on this ship."

"I am sorry for the trouble sir,"

"Don't sweat it Lenovo,"

"What did you call me sir?

"You're new nickname, I know that I wouldn't be able to give you back to the Republic without surrendering my new ship, and I need to call you something seeing as you are now part of my crew."

"Well then thank you sir, Lenovo, I like the sound of that." The two continued in silence as the vortex of hyperspace swirled around them, Narek stood up looking out at the space. "Sir may I ask why you need a Capital ship?"

"Do you have any records of Revan?" asked Narek looking at Lenovo's hologram projection of a small box.

"A small account, it says that he was a famed Jedi that served many years in the Republic."

"He was more than that, Revan was both Sith and Jedi, but more importantly was his creations during his Sith years. A droid named HK-47 was created, the most advanced assassin droid series of all time, his inspiration led to the creation of multiple other series such as the HK-51, HK-77, but they were discontinued by the Republic at the end of the Jedi civil war. That did not stop their production though, and eventually the Republic found this and destroyed the factories producing these droids. Before the end of Revan's Sith years he created, at HK-47's request, a large full scale factory to produce and advance these droids. This factory is seen as a myth, a legend, something which both HK-47 and Revan denied for centuries. However my father discovered a Holocron deep within the fields he tends to on his farm, it was interpreted by a Jedi who came to investigate it, the Holocron revealed the whereabouts of different clues to find this long forgotten factory. The fool Jedi said it was fake, he was weak to not want to find these clues and uncover the droid factory, and took it from us. I intend to find this factory and create the greatest army the galaxy has ever seen, the first clue is on Korriban the home of the Sith."

"Then why are we going to Bespin?" asked Lenovo listening carefully.

"To drop off this ship, I will need it later, but for now I will leave it in the care of my Father's friend Jade Dorian. She is a longtime friend of my father and holds an honest operation of tibanna gas on Bespin."

"What do you mean by honest?" Narek laughed at this question and continued.

"She isn't your everyday Princess Amidala, more like a Jabba the Hutt without the Hutt, and she knew my father back when he was… A different man, her crime organizations consumes the entire Bespin systems, she has large amounts of shares in almost every business and has more money than she can handle."

"A person like this wouldn't be interested in helping you would she?" asked Lenovo.

"You just get us there, I'll handle the rest," assured Narek as the ship existed from hyperspace. Narek turned to the nearest terminal and entered a few numbers. "Go to these coordinates,"

Jade walked up to the security room, it was a small oval room with several computers lined along the walls, as she walked in one man turned around and lifted his hand, he then turned to back to the security systems. Jade walked forward and leaned over to look at his terminal, as he typed a line of code into the system a large ship appeared on radar. The Capital ship was enormous, it had enough fire power to wipe out the station Jade was on, this was her base of operations that was located in the clouds of Bespin, and this area was a floating city that hovered thousands of miles into the air because Bespin's actual surface was impossible to live on. The city was a color of brown and had many security ships flying around its perimeter, these fighters though would get pulverized by the Capital ship approaching the city. The man at the station turned toward his boss and asked.

"What are we going to do ma'am?" The security officer was frightened by the thought of death, and so was Jade, she had spent years developing her status to Crime Lord, and was about to be swept away by a giant space boat barreling toward her facility. Suddenly though a small light flickered on and off, Jade looked at it then back to the employee.

"What is that?" asked Jade pointing at the light, the man pressed it and a small blue figure appeared in front of them, it was a Mandalorian with large gauntlets, he was fairly young but still had his helmet on.

"This is Narek Pride newly appointed Captain of Keldabe Battleship; I request permission to dock and to speak to Jade Dorian. A sense of joy came over Jade as she stood up and smiled, a long time friend's son had come for a visit. It had been ten years since Jade had been able to see Narek, The blue eyed, brown haired, white boy, was a courageous child and always dreamed of traveling the stars. With questions raveling through her mind Jade told Narek to travel to dock thirty, he bowed and disappeared from the terminal. Jade then looked down at the security agent.

"Assemble a greeting party, this is a longtime friend," her voice was very commanding and bright. Though she was a frail individual she held more power than anyone in the nearby systems. The security knew this better than anyone else, and they followed to the order.

As Narek walked from his new ship he looked forward and saw Jade walking toward him with open arms, Narek smiled and pulled his helmet off to show his pleasure. Jade had fading blond hair with blue garments on that was very fashionable to Bespin's culture, she had brown eyes and pearly white teeth that had no blemishes, she was much shorter that Narek who stood at 6'4 so she stood on her toes to hug him.

"Narek, how have you been, what brings you to Bespin?" asked Jade, she was still smiling as she asked.

"Sadly I don't come on good times, I need some help."

"Oh really, you don't come just to visit?" asked Jade very jokingly. "Well how about this, I have not eaten dinner yet and how about we talk about this over a dining table?"

"Of course," replied Narek bowing as custom. Jade then walked back inside the large building where she walked from and went into a crowd of security personal. The Mandalorian looked back at his ship and sighed, he then followed Jade inside the building.

Bespin's cities were brown colored buildings with white panels on the inside for elegant decorations, this represented the colors of the clouds Bespin had, they were primarily brown but on occasions they turned pure white and had the most elegant look to them. Narek and Jade only walked a few short hallways filled with guards before she entered a small room, inside was a round table with a white haired man sitting with a plate full of food. He was wearing a light brown overcoat; he stood and shook hands with Narek as a security agent brought another chair for the Hunter to sit in, along with another plate full of food.

"Is this why you left Jade to get a new friend?" asked the white haired man standing up from his seat and shaking hands with Narek. "My name is Conner Zann from Anaxes."

"Narek Pride from Mandalore, did I interrupt anything," replied Narek as he sat down along with Jade and Conner.

"Nothing at all, it is nice to finally meet someone from the Pride family, Jade talks a lot about your father." Narek looked at Jade as she smiled looking back and forth from Conner to Narek.

"Well he did save me from death on Belsavis, Bespin, Mandalore, and Coruscant. Do you want to hear those stories?" Conner sighed heavily and leaned back.

"For the sixteenth time? Absolutely not, you've told that to my son Tyber every time he comes with me on a shipment!"

"Well it's a good story," whispered Jade as she looked at Narek. "Now in front of my friend Conner here, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well I need your help."

"What for?" asked jade leaning forward. Conner began to eat while Narek continued.

"This cruiser I came with will need a home for a while; I need you to hold it for me till I find the HK factory."

"The HK factory," Conner cut in "You surely aren't talking about the one of legend Revan built in his Sith years."

"The very one," replied Narek.

"And you expect me to hold your ship and keep it clean while your leave on this adventure?" asked Jade raising her brow.

"You would be free to use it as long as I am gone, I really need someone to hold it and you are the only one I can trust with it."

"Trusting a Crime Lord my boy you have far too much faith!" assured Conner laughing. Jade leaned back and searched her thoughts; she was a highly calculative woman and always thought her plan through. She turned to Conner after she ate some more food.

"I have an idea Conner; bear with me for a moment Narek you must know that Conner here is a very experienced arms dealer and is well known throughout the galaxy, in addition several of his energy disruptor blaster rifles have been stolen by the CIS on the planet Alderaan and he was just wanting my forces to combat the droids and take the stolen weapons back."

"These disruptor cannons could destroy shields," Conner cut in "faster than any EMP ever could, they were specifically designed to destroy high shields and barriers through the use of small arms, they are filled with highly illegal merchandise and have a logo that could connect back to me if properly searched, ending my career."

"And I will make you an offer these rifles, we believe, are on a small military base on the southern half of Alderaan controlled by CIS battle droids, I will keep your Battleship here and take care of it for as long as you need to. If you are half the man your father was this would be child's play for you." Conner then leaned forward and added to this deal.

"I will also pay you for the safe return of my rifles to this location before the CIS can find me, a very handsome pay of 200,000 credits to your account, and 50,000 credits if you destroy them." Narek looked extremely worried at this piece of information.

"You really want these rifles back," said Narek scratching his head.

"They are years in development and need to be returned to me in two days." Narek gobbled up the plate full of food as Conner continued "The man who lost my shipment is Randal Thorn, he is a crime boss in the city of Chiara, this city has a star port, he hangs out in the local cantina, tell the guards in there I sent you." Narek placed his helmet back on; he then stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for the meal, and thank you for the job."

Narek had Lenovo transferred into a small ship, the style of vessel Narek was in was called a gunboat; an anti-fighter ship primarily used for Battleship escort, it was a little bit bigger than most fighters, about the size of a Alderaan blockade runner, which was growing very popular in Alderaan warfare. The gunboat needed a full crew to operate on long missions but Lenovo was in control and could easily pilot the ship all by himself. Narek had supplies shipped onto this vessel before he left Bespin, and now he was leaving the planet. Just as he walked into the main bridge which was a large room with many flashing desks and buttons the gunboat entered space. Levono's voice was heard throughout the ship as he announced.

"Calculating jump to light speed please take your seat sir." Narek sat down in the pilot's seat on the bridge as the ship entered hyperspace. The blue vortex once again consumed Narek as he stood up from the initial launch to tend to Lenovo.

"Lenovo where are you?" asked Narek walking out of the bridge and into the hallway. He replied that he was in the main conference room in the center of the ship. When the hunter walked in the blue box once again appeared in the middle of the table, in the middle of the room, in the center of the ship.

"What do you need sir?" asked Lenovo while Narek sat down.

"Put all of your information into a single chip, I'm going to try and finish your program, the code hasn't been complete in your basic components I should be able to finish your code before we reach Alderaan." The droid complied as a small Hologram chip popped out of the projector in the table. Narek pulled it closer and pressed a small button making a large holographic panel appear. He started to work the code as the gunboat quickly shot to Alderaan.


End file.
